<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don't Overthink It by Val_Creative</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26492533">Don't Overthink It</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative'>Val_Creative</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: Legend of Korra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Begging, Bisexual Female Character, Body Worship, Canon Bisexual Character, Canon LGBTQ Female Character, Confidence, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Developing Relationship, Dominance, Double Penetration, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Gentleness, Kuvira (Avatar) Redemption, Massage, Mutual Pining, Nudity, Oral Sex, POV Asami Sato, Pinching, Polyamory, Post-Ruins of the Empire Comics (Avatar), Post-Season/Series 04, Praise Kink, Restraints, Romance, Scratching, Sensual Play, Strength Kink, Teasing, Trust Kink, Vaginal Fingering, Voice Kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:49:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,847</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26492533</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami and Kuvira spend a night with Korra.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Korra/Asami Sato, Korra/Kuvira (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>108</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Femdom Exchange 2020, Sensuous and Sapphic</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Don't Overthink It</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefutureisequalaf/gifts">thefutureisequalaf</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've never got to try this pairing before and took a chance and I'm really glad I did. Hope you guys like it! Any comments/thoughts would be deeply appreciated! And I hope your holidays are safe and your loved ones stay healthy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>*</p><p>There's a feeling of serenity in Zaofu. Traveling by the monorail and peering out to the golden dawn shimmering on the lakes.</p><p>Suyin invites Asami and Korra to one of her famous dinner parties. She arranges for a main entree of raw vegetable wraps and dumplings and custard tarts for Tenzin and his family, as well as plates of roasted duck and bowls of pan-fried noodles for everyone else. Asami can see Korra wiggling her fingers excitedly over the giant sea crab boiled and slathered in spicy sauces. </p><p>Varrick requests the chef serve him that dish of seared wild Kyoshi elephant koi paired with a ginger infused pea tendril and hibiscus root salad <em>("like before!")</em> as Bolin grimaces, slapping his forehead. He's nearly chucked out of the dining room for that.</p><p>They all go around sharing stories. Yelling and laughing and drinking coconut water from goblets.</p><p>Asami occasionally glances to an unusually quiet Kuvira. She's the only one chewing on her food with her head bowed low. Opal sneaks a little of Kuvira's rice-and-mushroom buns, giggling and nudging her playfully. The corner of Kuvira's mouth lifts up. </p><p>Maybe handing Kuvira over to Suyin and the city-state of Zaofu was good for <em>everyone</em> involved.</p><p>*</p><p>It's been a while since Asami has returned. She noticed how Korra went oddly bashful when they first arrived, smiling at Kuvira and tucking her hair behind her ear. How Kuvira's voice softened to a low pitch when greeting Korra. </p><p>Korra used to talk about how similar that her and Kuvira were. How she understood her. </p><p>Asami thinks Korra still believes it. Especially after Kuvira's confession and her trial. "Can I talk to you?" Asami speaks up in a corridor where Kuvira lingers, tilting her head towards the opposite direction of where Korra's heading.</p><p>Kuvira's dark green irises flick over her. No particular emotion.</p><p>"Of course, Asami."</p><p>"Miss Sato will be fine."</p><p>They hunch into a metal-plated alcove connecting to the dining hall, inches apart. Asami folds her arms, narrowing her eyes. "I know you've been writing letters to Korra. I know you both are on good terms and I want to keep it that way," she whispers. </p><p>Kuvira hums out thoughtfully. She mirrors Asami, crossing her arms beneath her robe's emerald sleeves. </p><p>"This isn't jealousy?"</p><p>Asami's plum-red lips flatten. "No, I'm not jealous," she admits, surprising Kuvira with a lighthearted chuckle. "If Korra wants to spend time with you while we're here—I'm fine with it. She's her own person, Kuvira. I'm not threatened by that. Or by you."</p><p>The corner of Kuvira's mouth lifts again, deepening.</p><p>"I don't see why we <em>both</em> couldn't spend quality time with the Avatar," she says. Every rumbling syllable out of Kuvira brims cool pleasantries and earnestness. Asami feels herself lowering her arms, also smirking. "If that would suit you."</p><p>"That'll be up to Korra."</p><p>"I suppose we will find out, <em>Miss Sato</em>."</p><p>*</p><p>Nightfall shadows in. The huge, platinum lotus-flower domes close over Zaofu.</p><p>Asami shrugs on Korra's white sleep-shirt. Her legs and thighs unclench from hot, orgasmic tingles. Korra doesn't bother with dressing, hunching forward obediently as Asami kneels behind her. She traces her palms over Korra's naked, brown skin.</p><p>"How about here…?" </p><p>"Lower," Korra mutters, tensing when Asami's oiled fingers massage down. "It's there. Keep going lower."</p><p>She feels along for any bumps or knots. None so far. Asami revels in the familiar and calm intimacy of touching Korra. All of her heat. The small, needy whimpers. Gripping under Korra's chin, Asami brings her girlfriend's head in, pecking her face.</p><p>"Lower…?"</p><p>"<em>Lower</em>," Korra echos, practically moaning it. Her upper back arches. <em>"Asami, please…"</em></p><p>It's too exquisite. Asami loves when she's riled up. Panting and sweating and groaning out Asami's name.</p><p>She swipes her thumb benevolently over Korra's jaw, letting go and refocusing. Asami massages down to Korra's lower back. Plum-red lipstick has been smeared over the tops of Korra's shoulders, her neck and her mouth. A bruising-bright vibrancy against Korra's skin color.</p><p>Asami smiles devilishly against Korra's nape, nosing through her soft, dark hair. </p><p>"You're gonna drive me crazy, babe," she murmurs. </p><p>Two of Asami's fingers lower further, reaching underneath Korra and probing along for her entrance. Korra's already damp from Asami's tongue. Asami likes to have her girlfriend as wet as possible—mouth or oil—before fingering Korra deep. </p><p>"<em>Heh</em>," Korra breathes, writhing in place as Asami strokes her vulva, pinching Korra's folds gently. Teasing her. <em>"Hnnh, hnn."</em></p><p>"Feels good?"</p><p>
  <em>"Hhm."</em>
</p><p>It's tempting to suck the heat off Asami's own fingertips. Korra's heat. Dripping and delicious. Before she can consider it, the bedroom door rattles with a knock. Asami goes wide-eyed, tossing a quilt over Korra as Suyin walks in.</p><p>"Am I interrupting, girls?"</p><p>"It's fine," Asami lies. She hopes that the professionally wide grin convinces Suyin.</p><p>Korra's voice muffles under the quilt. "What's going on, Su?"</p><p>"Have either of you seen Wei and Wing?" Suyin frets. "They were fighting with Huan in the gardens and now it's a mess."</p><p>Asami shakes her head. </p><p>"We haven't heard anyone come by," she confesses. That much is true.</p><p>"Alright, well, let me know. I need to have a stern talk with all of those boys." Suyin beams apologetically, disappearing out the bedroom door. "Have a good sleep tonight, Korra. You too, Asami. The airship back for Republic City should be in by morning."</p><p>"Night!" they call back.</p><p>Korra tugs Opal's handwoven quilt off her head. </p><p>Before she can discard it, Asami tightens the quilt over Korra's front and gazes over her shoulder, nodding.</p><p>"Hello, Korra."</p><p>"… Kuvira?" Korra jolts upright and facing towards the doorway, her lips parting. "<em>Wh</em>-what are you doing here?"</p><p>The corridor's lantern-light glows in Kuvira's black hair. She shuts the door behind her, reading the pointed look in Asami's eyes.</p><p>"Is it okay if I stayed tonight?" Kuvira asks solemnly, gathering her arms behind her and pressing back against the steel-frame. "I won't be a burden. I have been looking forward to see you again in Zaofu, Korra. My thoughts often linger on you."</p><p>Korra frowns, staring dubiously at Asami and the other woman.</p><p>"I…" </p><p>"It's not a commitment, I promise. I would not offer something I know you wouldn't be interested in. I respect yours and Asami's relationship." Kuvira inclines her head, and there's that confidence that Asami knows from her. "The choice is yours."</p><p>She can feel Korra's astonishment thickening the air.</p><p>"Hey, this is between you and Kuvira," Asami replies, laughing loudly and smiling, as her girlfriend nudges their hands together.</p><p>
  <em>"Asami…"</em>
</p><p>Korra gives her a worried look. </p><p>"I love you," Asami tells her, cupping Korra's cheek one-handed. "Nothing about this makes me insecure. I know you love me."</p><p>"I do love you, Asami," Korra mumbles. </p><p>Her beautiful, brown fingers clutch around Asami's hand. Asami inhales, her heart fluttering. "Good," she murmurs, feeling Korra's mouth slacking open when they kiss. Asami slips the tip of her tongue past Korra's teeth, dragging in. Feeling her out.</p><p>The clinking of metal plating signals their attention.</p><p>Kuvira unhooks her robes.</p><p>"Try to not overthink it," she advises. As if about learning social etiquette… and in a way, this <em>is.</em> Asami has not thought about sharing her girlfriend for a night with someone else. With, of course, someone like Kuvira. It's a little getting used to.</p><p>Asami rubs Korra's shoulder. "Sorry about earlier, Kuvira. You can call me Asami."</p><p>Kuvira's dark green eyes crinkle.</p><p>"Thanks, <em>Asami</em>."</p><p>The last of Kuvira's undergarments crumples to the floor. She's a pillar of smooth, alabaster flesh. Tall and lean. Muscular like Korra. Asami watches on as her girlfriend bites her lower lip and contemplates what to do. Her ice-blue eyes gleam with lust. </p><p>Finally, Korra discards the quilt. Leaving herself fully exposed to Asami and Kuvira. </p><p>"No overthinking then," Korra repeats, smiling bashfully. </p><p>Asami soothes what remains of Korra's nerves by cuddling her, holding Korra from behind as Kuvira crawls onto the guest bed. One of Asami's hands sensually strokes Korra's upper arm. Kuvira whispers Korra's name, draping Korra's left hand around her. She's beautiful too, Asami realizes. Long, dark eyelashes. Slender breasts. A mass of dark curls between Kuvira's thighs. </p><p>Korra silently does as bid, moving in to kiss her intensely, fiercely. Kuvira's chapped lips envelope hers.</p><p>She kneels up. </p><p>Kuvira rakes her nails down Korra's sensitive sides, applying pressure. "Open your mouth," she says quietly. Korra breaks the crushing and closemouthed kiss to allow Kuvira's tongue to push in, moaning and sucking on her. Tasting coconut water. </p><p>She digs her hand into Korra's hair, firmly pulling until Korra's scalp aches. Korra lets out a higher pitched moan</p><p>"Good girl," Kuvira breathes, growling.</p><p>Asami raises an eyebrow, beginning to smile.</p><p>
  <em>"You're being so good for me."</em>
</p><p>For a moment, Korra's body trembles. Her eyes going round as Suyin's dinner plates. Asami can admit she's a little less vocal during sex with Korra, but this seems to take. "She's right," Asami whispers in Korra's ear, smiling harder at the whine.</p><p>Kuvira helps her turn, urging Korra to bend over and gripping Korra's wrists together. Her arms locked behind her. </p><p>Korra struggles on instinct until Asami comes into view and shushes her, embracing Korra around the neck. Asami's lips press over and over against her girlfriend's sweat-slick forehead. Nobody is gonna hurt Korra. Not ever. Not while Asami is here. </p><p>(She's pretty sure Kuvira has no motivation to hurt her either.)</p><p>"Relax yourself," Kuvira murmurs, caressing the line of Korra's buttocks. </p><p>The fact that Kuvira can hold Korra still with one hand… Asami tries to process it. Seems <em>impossible</em>.</p><p>Korra can outrun everyone. Punch wood hard enough to shatter it. She excels in whatever bending art Korra sets her mind to. For goodness sake, Asami has seen Korra pick up Naga more than once. It's a testament to Kuvira's strength. Physical or otherwise.</p><p>"Asami…"</p><p>"I'm not going anywhere, babe," Asami tells Korra, lowering Korra's head against the pillow of Asami's thighs. Korra nuzzles there. Going on impulse, Asami parts her legs and sighs happily when Korra's lips locates her clit. Yes… <em>spirits above, yes</em>…</p><p>Korra gasps, squirming. Kuvira's open palm gives another soft, steady slap against Korra's entrance. </p><p>The wet noise clenches Asami up.</p><p>"Very good, Korra…" </p><p>Oil dribbles over Kuvira's fingers, and she thrusts her middle and ring finger into Korra, scissoring her. Adding another finger. Encountering no resistance in Korra's throbbing, warm body. Asami feels Korra's swollen mouth opening too, her jaws widening, lapping Asami's cum.</p><p>She yelps, tensing. Kuvira's large, oiled thumb finally, finally sinks into her ass.</p><p>Korra's eyes roll back.</p><p>
  <em>"It's gonna be a long night…"</em>
</p><p>*</p><p>Asami finds herself nodding off, waking to the golden dawnlight peeking through the shutters.</p><p>Korra lies on Asami's right, curled up face-first in Opal's quilt and snoring. Kuvira's hand pets fondly into Korra's dark brown strands.</p><p>"She really likes you," Asami declares. Her voice sleep-heavy. "<em>Mm</em>, <em>hhm</em>… whenever Korra got your letters, she lit up…"</p><p>Kuvira doesn't look up, pulling on the rest of her Zaofu robes. But her features soften.</p><p>"You have an airship to catch."</p><p>*</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>